Connection: Two souls- Preview
by dragondodgeboy881
Summary: No. 1 of my preview program. When Harry dies at the second wizarding war, he did not expect to be asked to tether himself to someone as a spirit! How will Harry cope with being seen by only one and what adventures will this lead the pair on? Please R R to tell me where to go with this.


**DragonDodge881 Presents:**

**Connections: Two souls- preview**

**Right, this is part of my preview program. I will post a preview of a story I am thinking of, with you, as in the reader, will be able to decide how it will change. R+R to input your view. Enjoy!**

**harry Potter and beyond: two souls belong to J.K and Quantic dreams respectively.**

**2****ND**** May, 1998**

The second wizarding war had been in full swing for two years, many casualties had been found on both the good and bad sides. In the middle of the conflict stood Harry Potter, a boy who had been forced to grow past his childhood at a very young age. He had accomplished many things in his years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, ranging from killing a possessed man, a 60 foot basilisk that was threatening the entire school, been entered in a tournament where he could of died, rescued his godfather from prison, watched as that godfather died at the ministry of magic and had even travelled through time (albeit, it was only for a short time.)

This was all for nothing, as he was now ready to die. He was about to end this war, even if he was to go down with it. With confidence, Harry ran towards where the battle was now waging on. He met his friends on the battlefield as he ran past.

He would miss his friends. Hermione Granger, bookworm, Harrys' most loyal friend. Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, courageous, if slightly dumb. Neville Longbottom, Loyal to a fault, braver than a lion. Ginny, Luna, Susan, Dumbledore. So many more people Harry could not describe was fighting to save the world. Eventually, Harry had managed to find where the dark lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. He was corrupt; his everlasting quest for power had consumed him. He was spouting about pureblood supremacy, when the dark lord himself was a halfblood with a muggleborn father.

Oh cruel irony.

Now, they stood, face to face in what would soon be called the saddest duel in history.

"Well Potter, are you ready to die like the worm you are?"

"Shut up Tommy boy, let's get this over with. I have better things to do than just talk."

"Why you… **avada kedavra!**" thus, one of the greatest duels had begun, spells flying everywhere. It had carried on for an hour when Harry had started getting tired, he knew Voldemort wouldn't because he was siphoning energy from his loyal death eaters. Harry had been weaving when he was suddenly coaught by a banishing curse from a death eater. Voldemort had strode over to him, eager to make his monologue.

"So, your order can't save you know, can they? **Crucio.**" He looked on as Harry began writhing on the floor.

"Oh, what a shame that the saviour will die so easily. I honestly expected better, Potter. Harry could only just talk through clenched teeth.

"Dude, it took you seven years to beat me. I really doubt it was counted as a quick search."  
Voldemort smirked. "I assume you are trying to mock me. Well now, lets end your Miserable existence. Goodbye, Harry Potter. **Avada Kedavra!**

Harry couldn't dodge the final green light he saw. He awoke to see that he was floating in a white space. He simply waited there until a figure appeared.

"Oh dear Harry. I'm remarkably surprised you have not moved from this spot. You can explore you know." Suddenly, Harry felt a little more embarrassed.

"Never mind then. We have decided to bring you back to the world of the living as a spirit. You may manipulate solid matter, but can only be seen by one person."

Harry didn't know what to do. Would he be alright living his life as a shade of his former self? He decided to take the risk.

"Okay. Um… what do I do?"

The man smiled. "Simply follow me please." Beginning to walk towards a huge door. Once they had entered, they had walked into a massive room, covered with clocks. There was a lone figure with a hood sitting at the main desk.

"Death? I have Harry potter for you."

"Good, you may leave. Now Harry, I assume you know about what you will be turned into?" A brief nod. "Good. I hope you enjoy learning about your newest abilities and disabilities" Death had claimed, walking towards Harry with a scythe. He had already prepared to swing it when he added,

"Oh, this may hurt." And then there was darkness.

Black. That was all Harry could see. Then he had the genius idea to open his eyes. He appeared to be within a hospital, attached to something with a purple cord.

'okay' Harry thought. 'I can fly, manipulate the real world, but only talk and be seen by one person. I wonder who that is?' Harry had not wondered far when he felt a sudden pull around his stomach. He immediately flew in the other direction.

'Okay, the rope can only go so far. Let's see where this leads then.' Harry muttered, flying around the hospital, frequently being pulled around the stomach. Eventually, he was lead to a plain room, the maternity ward, if the sign was correct. Following the rope, he found himself next to a woman giving birth, a man who, most presumably was the father and a nurse helping the mother.

'Right, I'm either connected to the mother or the baby. This shall be interesting.' Harry wondered, permanently traumatised by the sight of a mother giving birth. (Note to self, think about why I'm 7 again!) g Noticing that the mother had ignored him, Harry guessed that it was the baby he was tied to. At least he would be able to help it in life, whatever gender it was. Well, maybe not as much as if it was…

"Congratulations! Your new baby girl has been successfully born!"

Well. Damn.

"So what do you wish to call her?" Said the nurse, ignoring the fact that she wasn't crying like normal babies should. The parents looked at each other before eagerly nodding.

"We wish to call her Jodie. Jodie Holmes."

Harry meanwhile, was watching the life he would be connected to for the rest of his life.

"Hello there," Harry cooed, "I'm Harry, your new friend!" and to his surprise, as well as everyone else in the room, Jodie turned to the corner where Harry was standing, immediately saying,

"Hewwo Hawwy!"

**Okay, Now I need your opinion. Should I continue this? How? What abilities should I give Harry? R+R for me**

**DD out.**


End file.
